


side sirius

by soundscape



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundscape/pseuds/soundscape
Summary: Nothing had made any sense to Sirius since Lady Dorothy left his life.





	side sirius

**Author's Note:**

> just a small drabble. sirius my boy deserved better.

Nothing had made any sense to Sirius since Lady Dorothy left his life.

All sorts of terrible people had made their way to _her_ mansion, for God knows what reason. Every time, they entered without his permission, tracking their filth where they went. And every time, he chased them away.

No, chased was the wrong word. He _scared_ them away. He used those horrible rumors about Lady Dorothy as a defense mechanism, leaving “bloody” messages (written in red paint) in the Witch’s name for his unwelcomed guests. After taking one look, the idiots scurried out of the mansion, never to be seen again. Rinse and repeat.

Honestly, why would anyone want to enter this mansion in the first place? Sirius figured those rumors should have kept them all away. However, they kept coming, and coming… like pests.

All he wanted was to be left alone.

\-- 

Claire. Patricia.

Two names he hadn’t uttered in years were suddenly at the forefront of his mind. Strange things were happening again in this mansion—just as he had gotten used to his role as its keeper. 

The front door was locked, and there were four nuisances roaming his halls. Two of them were childhood friends he never expected to see again. If those monsters popping up everywhere had anything to do with it, then maybe, if he created enough amulets, he could blast the damn door open.

Why was she here, after all this time? No, rather, why did they show up together? While Patricia—Noel—remembered everything, Claire had absolutely no recollection of this mansion, of their time together. Nothing made any sense.

What was more, those other two were… different. Even if the front door was unlocked, Sirius suspected he wouldn’t be able to chase Wilardo nor Ashe out with his normal tricks. Ashe was especially shady—he was highly tempted to throw the imbecile out of a window before something seriously awful happened.

Whatever. He was sure to find a solution sooner or later, and he wouldn’t have to deal with those fools any longer. Claire included.

\--

Huh? He smelled blood.

Everything in his vision was red. It stained his clothes, his skin, his hair—

Claire was in danger. Noel was in danger. The outsiders in this mansion were willing to kill to get what they want…

… and the first on their hit list was Sirius himself.

Ah… his room took on the same deep shade of red it had on that dreadful day. However, it wasn’t Lady Dorothy’s blood spilled this time—but his own.

He was dying.

Using the last of his energy, he craned his neck to look up at the portrait of Lady Dorothy hanging on the wall.

“Lady… Dorothy… I’ll be joining you… soon…”

Wait for me. (Claire, Noel, I’m sorry. Truthfully, I wanted to spend a little more time together.)


End file.
